1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a quad flat package (QFP) and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quad flat non-leaded (QFN) package and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Production of integrated circuits (IC) includes IC design, IC process and IC package. The package of IC prevents the chip from effects of external temperature, humidity and contamination, and provides medium of electric connection between the chip and external circuits.
Chip package are categorized in various package types, wherein the quad flat non-leaded package belonging to the category of quad flat package and characterized by short signal transmission path and rapid signal transmission speed is suitable for high frequency chip package and thus being a main stream of low pin count package.
In the manufacturing method of quad flat non-leaded package, chips are disposed on a leadframe. Then, the chips are electrically connected to the leadframe via bonding wires. Next, patterned conductive layers, the bonding wires and the chip are encapsulated by a molding compound. Thereafter, the aforementioned structure is singularized to form a plurality of quad flat non-leaded packages.